


Magic Love

by Depressed_teenager



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bullying, Homophobia, Magic, Multi, Teen Years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed_teenager/pseuds/Depressed_teenager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alicia Christie receives a letter from a certain Hogwarts, she doesn't know what's in store for her. Adventure, romance, bullying and much more await you in this world of magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For everyon that has already read this, I've changed the main character, it is no longer the reader, her name is Alicia Christie, you can imagine her however you want!! Anyways leave kudos and comments I love those. Enjoy! (Btw if ever you want smut or something just put it in the comments I can try something.. I'll try! When the romance comes in though)
> 
> P.s:The first couple of chapters are just introductory so not too many characters

You know that moment that changes your life forever. Well, I've had that moment. For as long as I remember I've been living with my grandma. I'll be honest she probably doesn't even know I am in the house but I live with her. She usually leaves food on the counter one to two times a day when she remembers and she has this attic that I use as a room, so really it's not that bad at all. Occasionally she'll forget to feed me, I can't complain about that though. She gives me shelter and safety from being homeless so I'm really thankful for it! The thing is my parents died when I was barely two years old and my grandma took me in. The biggest conversation we've ever had was when I was I was ten and I asked her how my parents died. She basically explained that they were killed by this burglar who came in the house. The whole story is quite shady but it's all I have. I keep hoping for a clue or something on who it was and why he didn't kill me as well as my parents but nothing ever comes. The only thing I have of my parents is a little bird-shaped scar on my left wrist. So back to a life-changing moment. It was kind of a normal day. My grandma ignoring my existence, eating stale bread for breakfast, going to school all the things that you would expect. The thing is, when I came back from a day of stares and whispers in my back, (I'm kind of weird you see) there was a letter on my bed with a red stamp that was foreign to me. Now, a normal 15 year old would've opened the letter. But, I wasn't a normal 15 year old. I grabbed the letter and I went to ask my grandmother if she knew anything about the letter. That. Was. A. Mistake.  
My grandma was sitting on the couch watching T.V and eating chips. My mouth watered at the sight of junk food but I remembered that I had to do something. ''Grandma, there was a letter on my bed, do you know anything about it?'' I mumbled quietly. She turned, clutching her heart. ''God Alicia you really scared me!!'' She shrieked, still clutching her heart as if in pain. Her eyes wandered down to my hands where I was holding the letter like it was the thing keeping me alive. She looked back up to my face and her eyes widened as fast as she got up and snatched the letter from my hands. ''They found her, they always find everyone! She's not going Dumbledore you sick freak she's not going'' She mumbled in a crazed manner. I didn't even have the time to understand what was happening when she threw the envelope in the fire with force. ''GRANDMA WHAT THE HECK'' I screamed. Her head spun towards, I was sure she would crack her neck. ''It was nothing dear go back to your room and go to sleep'' She said softly as if nothing happened. ''But..'' She looked at me with mad eyes ''Grandma .. what...?'' She came closer and she whispered harshly, ''You ask one more question about it, I'll make sure you never leave that attic.'' My motivation diminished as she turned me around and forced me out of the living room. I went back up to my room slowly walking up the stairs. I felt tears roll on my cheek as I slid into bed and I fell asleep.  
The next morning, it didn't take me a long time to remember what had happened the night before. I silently went down the stairs, no breakfast for me... "Hey, good morning... did you..um, sleep well honey?" I nodded in response, she probably saw I was confused because she smiled softly and she motioned for me to sit next to her. To be honest I didn't want to, but my legs guided me to the chair painfully. I looked up to my grandma and she looked down into her cup of coffee, she seemed thoughtful. "Listen Alicia first, I would like to apologize for everything I did yesterday, I just had a moment of panic..." She stopped, probably thinking of what she was going to say. "That letter was important, very important. But it means you leaving and I don't know what I would do if you're not safe when you're there and... I'm sorry" She looked sad, I didn't understand what she meant at all but it looked important. i opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off, "Honey, this is a hard choice for me but I have to help you know more about your parents. I promised them I would take care of you and I haven't been the best caretaker for you since you came here in the first place. Wow! Look at me ranting I'm sorry Alicia." She said. "Grandma, yeah, maybe you weren't the best but I don't care about that seriously. I just need to know what you're talking about. Where am I going? Why am I not safe?" I had so many questions but I had a feeling none would be answered. "Alright," She mumbled, "I'm going to tell you, but you have to stay silent until the end." She looked at me expectantly, I nodded. 

"Okay then," she started "I'll start by saying something brutal. Your parents were wizards." My eyes widened like saucers and my mouth dropped, my grandma held up a wrinkly finger telling me to shut up. "Don't speak please. As I was saying they were wizards, your father was from a very famous wizard family, the Christiefamily. Your mother however, my daughter was actual a muggle-born, since nor me or your grandfather were magic folk like your father.Since your mother had huge potential, she received a letter, just like yours. It's from Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A school that teaches magic to students from all over the world, even students from the U.K like you. Your mother loved her studies there, I didn't though. She left way too early, at the age of eleven. She met your father and after her studies, she didn't come back. I got news from her every once in awhile, when she had you, she stopped calling. The night the police called, they told me someone broke into your house. At first I thought your parents were still there but the policeman on the phone told me there was nothing they could do and the cause of death was inconclusive. That was the worst day of my life." She finished her speech with tears on her eyes. "Darling you need Hogwarts, your parents would've wanted that for you. I am sorry for stopping you yesterday. This is your fate and I cannot stop you from following it. I will bring you to King's cross so you can go." She lowered her head and a single tear fell from her eyes. "Grandma, thank you for letting me." I smiled and she smiled sadly. Her wrinkly hand reached for mine and she deposited and envelope in it. She nodded for me to open it. I hesitantly opened it, wondering what I would find inside. I read the letter rapidly, I was curious when I saw a signature at the end. A man named Albus Dumbledore had signed it. "That's the headmaster at Hogwarts" She said without hesitation. "Now go pack your bags, this is the start of a new life for you be happy" She smiled honestly and she patted my shoulder before clearing the table. I don't know if it was the excitement or the fear of the unknown that made me so nauseous.  
Now here I was, at King's Cross Station in London, ready to leave for wizardry school. HA. I'm going to become a witch. Sometimes I get the feeling that I'm on a prank show or something. Turns out I'm not.


	2. New friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey here's a second chapter for the ones who read this!! PLease note that the members of Bangtan are not their normal age. I'll secribe everyone in the next chapters!!

My grandma said I had to take the train at platform 9 ¾. That doesn’t even exist for god’s sake! As I walk through the crowded station looking for the non-existent platform, I realize I should probably have not packed that much stuff! I look around and I hear “Mum, what about the cat, he’s going to tear the curtains again for sure! I’ll need to do extra credit for potion’s class again” A girl about my age was walking next to what seemed to be her mother carrying a huge trunk as well. Her mum ignored her as she kept walking. I guessed that potion’s class was not something you just take in London so I followed them along. We were now at platform 9 and I was seriously starting to wonder if this was a scam. “I’m sorry are you lost honey?” A soft voice asked in front of me.

I turned my head to see the woman I had seen earlier with her child. “Ummm, yeah actually. I’m looking for platform 9 ¾.” Her eyes widened at the statement and she nodded. “Ohhh, you’ll be with my daughter!” She gestured towards the teenage girl behind her, she was smiling awkwardly. “Come on we’ll show you the way, it’s your first time isn’t it?” She asked questioningly. I nodded subtly and I followed her once again. “So, it’s quite simple actually, you see that wall there. That’s the way to platform 9 3/4.” I looked at the stranger and my eyes widened fast. Maybe it was not a good idea to speak to this woman! The teenage girl approached me and said, “I know it sounds crazy, but trust me it’s going to be my third year doing it.” I felt a little more reassured at her statement and I decided to trust her. She kissed her mother goodbye and she led me to the brick wall. “Ready?” She asked hesitantly. I had no choice honestly, so I nodded and I started walking towards the wall without the certification that I wouldn’t crash in and die. I closed my eyes right before walking into the dangerous-looking wall. When I opened my eyes, I wasn’t dead but I was on a train platform surrounded by the sounds of people talking and steam engines. I looked around in amazement. After all I had arrived here through a magic wall! “Told you it was cool” The teenage girl who had previously been with me winked and nodded her head so I would follow.

After stuffing our trunks into the train, I followed the nameless girl into the train so we could find a seat. She opened a door to an empty and we entered in silence. “So what’s your name?” I asked after a while of silence. She looked up to me and smiled “Jessy, but you can call me Jess. What about you?” Her eyes were questioning, she obviously cared. “I’m (Your full name) nice to meet you Jessy” As soon as I said my name her eyes had widened and she starting choking on her spit. After a coughing frenzy she looked at you with watery eyes and she whispered as if no one should hear, “You’re THE Alicia Christie?” She seemed full of hope. Not knowing what to do I nodded, why was she reacting like that? All of a sudden her eyes changed back to their original appearance. “Can I see your wrist please?” I nodded and I held out my wrist that possessed the bird-shaped scar. She seemed very thoughtful, something was wrong but I didn’t know what it was. She let my wrist fall and she smiled a subtle smile. The rest of the trip was spent talking about everything and nothing all at the same time. About 10 minutes before arriving at Hogwarts, (It had been said on an invisible intercom) a stranger came to your door and knocked. “Did you girls put your robes on? We’re arriving in 10 minutes” Jessy and I looked at each other before I took in the boy in front of me. He was small yet muscular, at least from what I could see with the robes and all. He had black hair and his cheeks were so chubby I just wanted to pinch them. “Jimin, you ask that every year come on we know when we’re arriving and as you can see our robes are on.” Jessy said while she rolled her hazel eyes. It looked like this was a daily routine for the two and I wondered what else I had missed. I was going to be a third year and all those other kids know each other. You knew you would be teased for being a new kid. Jimin looked at me curiously and asked “Are you new?” I nodded in response and he smiled. He held out his hand and we had an awkward handshake. He looked at my wrist before dropping my hand in a hurry. “That scar!” He mumbled urgently. He slowly walked out of the cabin and he ran into the train’s hallway. I looked at Jessy wondering what just happened but she looked away when my eyes met hers.

Ten minutes and a trunk collecting later, we were at a train station I had never seen. Jessy was walking next to me, talking about the classes and the teachers. My robes had been the perfect size after all. My grandmother had given them to me, saying they were my mother’s on her third year. I felt proud wearing things she had worn. “Alicia Christie has anyone seen Alicia Christie?!” I heard a loud voice speaking across the station. Forcing my eyes I could see a huge figure searching for me. Everyone was looking around curiously searching for the person named Alicia. Jessy took hold of my wrist and made a run for the man screaming my name. “Shut up Hagrid she’s right here” She whispered aggressively. The giant’s eyes widened and he bowed his head. “Well urm.. Hi ya little munchkin” He bounced around giddily. “Rebeus Hagrid gamekeeper at Hogwarts, nice ter meet ya” He smiled, extending his giant hand. I offered him my hand and he engulfed it with his. “Yer probly’ wondrin’ if you have the materiels ya need fur school aren’t ya?” I nodded. “Well here it is.” He handed me a large bag that was much heavier than its size gave it. “All yer books are in there fur ya” He looked around “Jessy told ya bout’ the houses didn’t she?” I nodded remembering our conversation about the four houses at Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I nodded and Hagrid gave a toothy smile. “ Alrighty then, Jessy’ll show ya ter the place where yur gonna put yur bags” The brown-haired girl nodded and she led me away from the gamekeeper. I did not know where she was leading me, but I knew it was going to be a new adventure for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you liked this chapter be sure to like or comment if you have suggestions or something! Btw next chapter there is some romance so like snd comment if you want a new chapter!!
> 
> -A


	3. Makeouts and blue eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey new chapter thanks for 70 hits!! Soooo there is some boyxboy action in this chapter so if you don't like don't read thanks xx

We walked along a path where students that were about our age crowded. I carried my trunk with difficulty since it was so heavy. Jessy was talking beside me but I wasn’t listening. I was too busy looking around me at the lights and the trees. There wasn’t much around but trees and students. I was extremely nervous. Many possibilities came to my mind even if most of them did not make any sense. “Hey Alicia are you even listening to me?” Jessy asked next to my ear. I jumped back and I looked at her with mean eyes. “I was listening Jess, I was just listening while looking.” I mumbled guiltily. She muttered what seemed like an insult under her breath. It was funny how I had just met Jessy and we were already friends, she was kind of awesome! We kept walking for a while until we arrived under a metal arch. “We’re going to take some carriages to get to the school now.” Jessy whispered next to me. I couldn’t see the carriages because of the mass but it reassured me to know we wouldn’t walk any longer with our heavy baggage. “Alright students please place yourself in groups of two or more to go in the carriages please.” A frail-looking man asked carefully as the student in front of us placed themselves in groups. “Hey Jess can I be with you in the carriages” I heard a voice on my left ask pleadingly. Jessy nodded next to me while I took in the boy next to me. He showed me a heart-shaped smile and he looked at me with almond-shaped eyes. “Who’s this? Hey, I’m Jung Hoseok, call me Hobi though!” He said excitedly. I held out my hand and shook his, “I’m Alicia Christie I’m the new kid” I gave an awkward laugh as he starting looking flustered. He looked at Jessy questioningly and I looked at her while she nodded as if saying to not continue on a certain subject. Hoseok sighed and he placed himself next to me, making small talk about school until it was turn to take a carriage. I hadn’t noticed that I could now see the carriages as I was too busy with Hobi to look, what I saw made me jump. “What are those things?” I asked surprised. Jessy and Hoseok looked at each other and smiled sadly. “Those are Thestrals. I personally never saw them, that’s because you can only see them if you have witnessed death. “Jessy said sadly. “You’ve witnessed death haven’t you Alicia?” Hoseok asked as if he already knew the answer. “Yeah, my parents died when I was younger. You mean you can’t see these Thestral things?” They both nodded at my question. I found myself wondering who else could see them. Jessy gestured for me to climb into the carriage and I did right before the Thestral starting walking forward.

“So you put your stuff here and then we’ll go into the Grand Hall to have the beginning of year feast and stuff.” Jessy said nonchalantly. “It’s alright I’ll put stack my stuff and I’ll join you guys don’t wait on me.” I waved them off and they walked away hesitantly without another word. I entered the area where all the third years had stacked their trunks and animals. Jessy had said the animals were obligatory but I didn’t have one, it was probably not a problem. I was still trying to find a place to stack my stuff when I heard a sound that resembled a moan come from an unknown place. I tiptoed slowly towards the place where I had heard the sound. What I saw made me regret my search instantly. Two boys were passionately entangled and kissing pressed against an empty space on the brick wall. One had white hair, that had been obviously dyed, and he looked frail compared to his companion. The other one, who was taller and obviously older, had broad shoulders and his were hands planted firmly on the other’s hips. They broke the kiss when the younger one moaned loudly in the other’s mouth. “I missed you babe.” The tallest one whispered seductively, while the other strengthened his grip on his broad shoulders. “Me too Jinnie. I love...” He stopped abruptly as he spotted me frozen behind them. The older one turned around still gripping the other’s hips and he smirked. “Well, would you look at that we’re caught!” He exclaimed proudly. He let his hands drop from the younger’s hips, which made a whimper escape the smaller one’s lips. “Hey, I’m Kim Seokjin.” He smirked, he was extremely handsome. Seokjin brushed his black hair out of his eyes and pointed to his partner, “This is my boyfriend Kim Namjoon. We’re both from Korea as you can probably tell.” He pouted his plump lips and he seemed thoughtful. “Sorry for that... spectacle, we thought all the third years were already in the Grand Hall.” He scratched the back of his neck, looking guilty. “Hey it’s okay I have nothing against that seriously! The name’s Alicia Christie I’m new to Hogwarts.” The boys’ eyes widened and Namjoon composed himself again before saying “Sorry you had to see that as soon as you arrive here...” He bowed his head down apologetically. “I said it was fine Namjoon, really!” He looked up hopeful and smiled. “Well we should probably get to the Great Hall before they close the doors without us.” Seokjin said before taking Namjoon’s hand and motioning for me to follow them.

We entered the school and the magic of it hit me as soon as we passed giant doors. Everything was so big! Laughter filled the atmosphere as students were going to the Grand Hall. I understood its name as soon as I entered it. The first thing that caught my eye was that it was enormous. Afterwards I noticed the thousands of lit candles hanging from the ceiling that displayed twice as much stars and a black endless sky. I looked down to notice the four, twenty meter long tables already half-filled with talking students. At the end of the alley of tables, stood a golden table with a white silk tablecloth and elaborately carved goblets of gold. I guessed it was probably where the teachers sat for the feast. “What house are you in?” Seokjin asked in my ear. I jumped back shrugging. I had no clue which house I had been assigned. “Ask Filch, he’ll know. Ask him if Dumbledore asked for you or anything.” Jin whispered, pointing to a man that was giving the stank eye to the students who dared to look at him. He held a big furry cat as if it were his child. I turned to Seokjin to ask if he wanted me to end up dead in a well, but he was gone and so was Namjoon. Regretting my life, I walked towards the psychopathic-looking man. “I’m sorry. My name’s Alicia Christie, I’m new and I was wondering if Dumbledore asked for me or something?” I closed my eyes, ready to be stabbed, it didn’t come. Filch was just smiling a crooked smile with rotted teeth. “Yeah, I think he mentioned something bout’ some new kid” He pointed to the table at the end of the Grand Hall, “Dumbledore is in the middle, with the beard” There was actually a white-bearded man with moon-shaped glasses. “Thank you” I mumbled trying to smile the best I could. I walked slowly towards the table with my head down; I could feel the stares burning into my back. I knew people were staring at me. No one knew who I was, they also knew I wasn’t a first year since, they were supposed to enter afterwards for this sorting hat ceremony Jessy told me about. Thinking of her made me wish she and Hoseok were actually next to me but I couldn’t find them in the crowd. I realized I had reached the table as the white silk of the tablecloth came into view as my head was still down. I looked up slowly and I met eyes with warm blue ones. “I believe you should watch your step my dear.” He smiled softly and his eyes lit up. “I’m so sorry sir!” I bowed my head again to avoid blushing, I’m so awkward. I saw you entered with Mr. Seokjin and Namjoon. Did they welcome you well?” I nodded, remembering the way I had met them. “I’m sorry sir but, how do you know who I am?” I muttered questioningly. A wrinkly hand met my chin and raised it to meet once again with the blue eyes of the old headmaster. “You have your father’s shyness Alicia.” My eyes widened at his statement. “You knew my parents?” He nodded sadly, “They were two wonderful pupils of mine you know. I was headmaster at the time.” I smiled; he must have known them well. “You’re probably wondering what is to happen to you aren’t you. Well, you are the first new kid to be introduced in their third year at Hogwarts. You are making history. It was terribly hard to find you; your grandmother hid you rather well all these years!” He came closer and whispered, “We will make an exception for you. You may sit next to me until the sorting ceremony. After the first years are sorted, we will sort you into your house, is this alright with you Miss Alicia?” I shook my head up and down slightly. I did not want to be in front of everyone but I had to be sorted. “Well then, here is a chair. You must be tired after all that travelling! Sit please.” He motioned to a chair that had not been present previously. I thanked the friendly headmaster and I sat in the chair waiting for the ceremony to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked the chapter?? Leave a comment or a like it makes me happy. If you have any requests for the story line just say it I'm open to anything I'll post another soon
> 
> -A


	4. Gryffindor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a long time. Cause of death: School. yep. Anyways here's a bigger chapter for ya'll!! Enjoy

A group of about a hundred students entered through the huge doors of the Grand Hall. Many looked nervous and their eyes were darting in all directions at the same time in a seemingly impossible way. I found it endearing, even though I wasn’t ever a first year at Hogwarts, I felt as if the school was already taking me in. Fast. From my chair at the dining table next to Dumbledore, I could see everything. From the thousands of candles to the hundreds of students sat row by row at the tables. Ready to welcome new students to their respectful houses. I tried searching for Namjoon and Seokjin but I couldn’t find them, which was when I realized I didn’t know what houses they were in. I just knew they had an age difference. The two seemed like great people even though their location for make out sessions could be better chosen, but I can`t blame them for loving each other.

After the first years are all aligned, an older looking professor with round glasses settled on her nose advances to a small bench. The bench has a hat deposited on it, that seems to be a thousand years old form all the dust and its composure as it was pretty crooked. “That is the sorting hat you see?” The headmaster whispers in my ear, “It sorts the new student by looking into their personality. You could say it looks into your brain to know which house fits you best.” I look at him with scared eyes. “It doesn’t hurt one bit my dear.” He states making my shoulders relax. The woman at the front explains how the sorting works and the first years watch her with sparkling eyes. They seemed very eager to know what house they would be put in. I longed to feel the same way for some reason. I knew I never would, but in that moment I would’ve killed to know how it felt. Hundreds of eyes on you: Waiting to welcome you into their house. The anxious feeling of knowing which house you would be in for the next seven years of your life. All of it made me wish I had come to Hogwarts before. The professor next to the bench cleared her throat and said the first name: “Peggy A”. A young girl with short red braids advanced to the steps and sat on the bench. She bit her lip as the hat was placed on her head. All of a sudden the hat on her head came to life. The folds that were previously on its dirty surface stretched out to create a face on the brown fabric. “Well hello there Peggy.” The hat spoke in a gravelly voice. “Let us see... such a light spirit you have yes I see...” The hat bent forward in thought. “Hufflepuff” He shouted across the Grand Hall. The students from the first table to the left from my view stood up and cheered crazy. Peggy stood up with a spring in her step. When she got to the table, everyone stood to give her a high-five. Everyone sat down and the next student was called to the front and so on it went until no more first years were left at the front. Everyone had been sorted but me. I was about to turn to Dumbledore when I noticed he was walking towards a podium that had replaced the bench. A dozen candles were lit on the sides of it; they probably meant something as they seemed important. “Dear students. I know you are probably all very eager to eat and it is coming do not fret. I would first of all like to congratulate the new students for being sorted into their houses and we hope you enjoy your first year at Hogwarts. Second of all, I would like to introduce a student to everyone.” At those words my breath caught in my throat and I choked on my own spit, coughing loudly. Luckily, my desperate attempts to catch my breath were drowned out by the mute sound of whispers across the room. When my breathing came back to normal, Dumbledore spoke again. “She is the first student ever to arrive in a year other than the first so please be nice with her. Alike the first years, we will sort her into her house by using the sorting hat.” The professor that had called out the names handed the hat to the headmaster before retreating back to the table. I was surprised how no one had noticed me at the dining table as people were looking around for the new kid. “Alright, everyone please welcome Alicia Christie.” At the mention of my name the room fell into an unbearable silence that came in a crashing wave. The student’s reactions were very much like Jessy’s, Hoseok’s, Jimin’s, Seokjin’s and Namjoon’s, though this time it was more than just five people. It was hundreds of students that I had to stand in front of, which for some reason, my name disturbed them to the point where everyone stops talking as soon as they hear it. I stood up, knowing this was the point of no return.

I walked towards the center of the Grand Hall’s front as all eyes in the room bore into me. If I said I didn’t feel like digging a hole into the ground to hide in, I’d be lying. I walked slowly with my head down. “You’ll be just fine my dear.” Dumbledore whispered into my ear when I passed behind him.

My hands and legs were shaking pretty badly yet, somehow I was still walking. “Pleasure to meet you, Miss Christie. I’m professor McGonagall.” The old woman from before whispered; with a warm smile alike Dumbledore’s. I bowed my head in recognition. I buried my hands into a pocket in my robe I had just found while Dumbledore placed the hat on my head. I felt a presence instantly and the gravelly voice spoke up, making me raise my head. “There we go that’s better isn’t it. “I think they like your eyes better than the top of your head, don’t cha’ think?” I ignored the hat’s statement and I listened to what he had to say about me. “A very bright soul, though you can easily get darker thoughts can’t you?” I struggled to keep a poker face, Somehow this hat knew about my dreams. It was definitely searching the confines of my brain to the darkest corners and back. Nightmares weren’t the only thing it saw though. “A phenomenal amount of potential I see. You don’t have many fears do you? Sometimes having fears are better than none you know? I see a friendly and open-minded personality. I think some students already experienced that side of you.” The hat knew I was thinking of a certain situation with a certain couple. “I see you in every house quite honestly but there is just something about you. Your parents, hmmm? GRYFFINDOR!!” The table; where Jessy and Hoseok were seated. It took me a minute to analyze that I had been sorted. A surge of pride took over me. I knew I would have made my parents proud. I was in Gryffindor, their house, where they had met. I shook out of my daze and I slowly walked down the stairs leading to the table. When I arrived there, Jessy and Hoseok stood up and squeezed me in bone crushing hugs. Everyone in the Hall was still looking at me and some were mumbling into each others’ ears. As if on a cue, the Gryffindors that were close to me at the table leaned over to give me high-fives and shake my hand. Some said it was an honor to meet me, which kind of caught me off guard. A boy started talking to me as the others sat back down. He was in front of me and he was definitely Asian. “Hey, nice to meet you. I’m Kim Taehyung; this is my friend Jeon Jeongguk.” He pointed to the boy that sat next to him; he kind of gave off a mysterious vibe. I had caught him staring at me ever since I had come to the table. I know I should have been creeped out by him, but the way his stare bore holes into me made me curious. “We’re from Korea, but I think you can tell.” After an intense staredown with Jeongguk, I looked back to Taehyung with a sweet smile.”I’m friends with Jimin, that nerd who annoys everyone. He’s in Hufflepuff, I’ve known him forever.” The adorable boy kept on talking about everything while a feast appeared at the table. From mashed potatoes to carrot soup, everything was there and available to eat. Everyone dug in except for me and Jeongguk. He was too busy staring at me while I was too busy gawking at the food. Realizing how hungry I actually was, I dug into the food and I ate everything I possibly could without looking like a pig. Taehyung kept speaking with his mouth full, talking about how he was from Korea along with Jeongguk because their parents wanted them to learn magic and such. The whole time, a certain someone was staring at me mysteriously and it was beginning to creep me out. “Taehyung, why do you always talk with your mouth full?” A snarky voice commented behind my back. 

I felt a rush of new thoughts enter my head. What was the dorm like? Would I be able to sleep? Everything I could possibly think of made its way into my mind until I thought I would explode. Luckily, Jessy’s voice pulled me out of my daze: “Hey, you okay? You seem lost.” She stated, looking at me worriedly. I nodded so she wouldn’t be worried and somehow it worked because she looked away. Hoseok was still walking by Taehyung’s side, they weren’t touching but every once in a while their hands would touch making the duo blush adorably. “Here we are: the Gryffindor house. The password to open the entranceway is Blushpig. Remember it because you’ll have to sleep out here otherwise.” An older looking girl announced to all the Gryffindors who had gathered a large painting of a fat woman. When the group approached the portrait, the lady seemed to move. I blinked rapidly to make sure I wasn’t imagining stuff. For sure, the woman in the portrait had moved. “Password!” She said in a tone of voice that instigated she was busy. The girl that had spoken beforehand repeated the password she had mentioned. The portrait opened with a creak and we entered. 

As soon as I set foot into the room, I felt a sense of familiarity. I could hear the crackling of a fire and indeed, there was one flaming in the hearth. Everything around us was draped and luxurious. Even the doorknobs must have been pretty expensive! “Here you go, that’s the common room for you.” Hoseok whispered next to me. My eyes drifted around the place several times before they settled on the figure of the boy standing next to me. Hoseok smiled with white teeth. “I’ll be off for the night, sleep well Alicia” I thanked him and I joined Jessy who was warming her hands at the fire. “I’ve always loved this place; it just radiates calmness you know?” Jessy said with sparkles in her eyes. I could understand why she liked it. The brunette yawned, “Hey I’m going to bed you coming?” She asked, rubbing her eyes. “I’ll be there in a couple of minutes, thanks.” Jessy nodded and she climbed up the stairs to the girls’ dorms. “You’re lucky; she doesn’t talk to people often.” A soft voice said behind me. I turned around from my spot next to the fire and I looked up. Jeon Jeongguk was standing in the corner of the room, the flames in my back created a shadow that made everything more mysterious. “Yeah, sure.” I mumbled, not knowing how to respond. He advanced so the fire illuminated his facial feature in an exaggerative way. “You seemed confused so I’ll help you. So people are looking for you and not the good kind of people. If I were you, I’d stay in the shadows if you know what I mean.” His eyes glowed dangerously and in a second they softened. “Have a good night and remember not to let fame bloat your head, it’s already big enough.”At the statement, I scoffed indignantly and he turned around and went to the boys’ dorms, taking the opposite staircase Jessy had. I tried to forget about everything that he had said as I trailed my feet towards the stairs and I went up to my dorms. Once I was all settled into bed, I closed my eyes and I let exhaustion take over me and I drifted into sleep. During the night, recurring nightmares were stopped with thoughts of a heart-shaped smile and a square smile. I dreamed of walking next to laughing people and of a couple holding hands, Seokjin and Namjoon. As the final nightmare came, thoughts of dark mysterious eyes and a calm voice came into my mind as I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! If you did don't forget to like and comment, it gives me life! Any suggestions hit me I can take it!!
> 
> -A


	5. Professor Snape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Holy shit 300 hits, to be honest I didn't expect more then 10 when i started this. Thank you to everyone who rea dmy story so far. I am so sorry for being so long on this chapter and it's not much but it's enought I hope
> 
> -A

Chapter 5  
“Morning, sunshine .” I scoffed as Jessy greeted me giddily on the first morning of class. She and Hoseok smirked as I sat in front of them at our table in the Grand Hall. “I’d say that, hypothetically, you didn’t sleep well?” Hoseok asked mockingly. “I couldn’t sleep because a certain someone was snoring obnoxiously loud!” I turned my murderous stare towards Jessy who innocently shrugged. “May I?” A low voice asked behind my back. I turned around to see Taehyung standing there. He was looking at the space on the bench next to me questioningly. “Of course: Taehyung.” I motioned for him to join me. He seemed much better than last night. He waved at Jessy and he smiled towards Hoseok, the both of them looked down to try and hide their blooming blushes. “So what class are we starting in?” Jessy asked, breaking the short silence. “Potions” Hoseok and Taehyung both answered at the same time, blushing once again. “Can I follow you guys I have no idea where to go.” I asked pleadingly. They all nodded and smiled. “Girl, we have your back, just follow us and you’ll know everything about this place in a week.” I laughed at Jessy’s confidence. 

When we were done eating our breakfast we walked out of the Grand Hall and we all walked towards what I supposed was the potion’s class. When we entered the first thing I noticed was the darkness in the room. Then I noticed a group of Slytherins sitting around a table at the back of the class. It was Min Yoongi. The group suddenly started laughing, they were laughing at a small boy that had his head buried into his arms on his desk. I recognized the boy as Park Jimin the boy who had introduced himself to us on the train. He was faintly shaking and he wouldn’t look up even as Taehyung went to comfort him. Taehyung’s friendliness towards Jimin just raised even more whispers from the group of devils. My anger got the best of me and I walked up to Min Yoongi’s group. “Would you stop harassing everyone around you? You idiot! ” I whispered harshly so I wouldn’t cause more people to turn towards us. Yoongi smiled mischievously before saying: “Who are you to tell me what to do you pity orphan!” The words hit me like a brick. I felt tears fill my eyes. Yoongi probably knew he had taken it too far because he seemed a little less into it when he laughed along with his posy. He kept giving me wary looks. I walked back towards my group. They were all looking at me with sad eyes. Jessy tried to speak up but I shushed her. I sat down next to Jimin who still had his head buried in his arms. “Hey I’m so sorry. They’re really idiotic. Real monkeys I tell you.” Jimin looked up; his eyes were puffy and red. He leaned forward and squeezed me into a crushing hug. Surprised by the sudden burst of affection, I cautiously wrapped my arms around his back and stroked it. “Thank you for standing up to them.” Jimin mumbled into my shoulder and he pulled back. My gaze caught a sudden movement as I locked eyes with Jeon Jeongguk at the far left of the class. I leaned back on my chair next to Jimin. “You okay?” Hoseok whispered behind me. I turned around and nodded. I tried to smile the most convincing smile I could give. He leaned back sceptically on his own chair and he shared worried looks with Taehyung and Jessy. I was a little too distracted by the rapid entrance of our professor to realize that a certain Slytherin was looking at me sadly at the back of the class.

Professor Snape was... What can I say, broody? He entered without a word and stood perfectly straight at the front of the class. “First of all, if you will be a nuisance to the rest of the students and myself in this class, please go pack your bags and leave the school.” Somehow, I knew he was being extremely serious. He then proceeded to sweep his dark gaze across the whole classroom; he stopped as soon as his landed on me. I was resisting the strong urge to cringe, his eyes giving me goosebumps and chills trailed down my spine repeatedly. “I am guessing you are the new student. Quite famous are we?” I looked at him questioningly. “Ahhhhh,” he sighed as if I had disappointed him deeply, “So she doesn’t know the reason of her fame.” Suddenly it hit me that I hadn’t told anyone about my parents’ death, yet Yoongi said it and everyone had felt bad for me. How did they know? Snape dropped his gaze and smirked. I felt as if he were mocking me. He started class and as much as I tried to be concentrated, my thoughts kept interrupting my focus. I also couldn’t focus because a mysterious stare was coming from the left of the classroom and it burned into my side as if it shot flames. In a moment of confused thinking a harsh thought came to my mind. The only people who knew I was an orphan were Jessy and Hoseok. Or at least that`s what I thought. Was I right? How did Min Yoongi know that his comeback would hit its target? Was I such an open book? Snape kept talking harshly about the way the course would happen during the year and the rules he had. Although, I did not pay attention to anything he said unless he was screaming at a student in the class. I realized all of a sudden that the eyes that had previously pierced right through me at the beginning of class were now gone and I found myself missing them. As if I was in a freezer and they were my only source of warmth. As that thought was a constant reminder in my mind it brought a slight blush to my cheeks and I quickly tried to rub it away without anyone noticing. Jeon Jeongguk was going to be a distraction for sure.

After Snape’s numerous speeches ended and class was over, all the students stood up and hurried out of class. I knew no one wanted to stay in that class any longer than they had to. “Hey guys, would it be alright if I hang with you in between classes.” A meek voice questioned on my left. “Chim Chim of course you can you are always welcome you know that you pabo!” Taehyung brought Jimin into a headlock and rubbed his hair with his knuckles. They were obviously pretty close. In the corner of my eye I noticed two familiar figures at the end of the hall. Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin. Or Namjin; as I had nicknamed them in my mind. As my little group approached them I saw my friends bowing their heads as if they were embarrassed. “Hey it’s Alicia, Nam look at her.” Kim Seokjin had called to me as soon as he saw me. Everyone’s stares turned to me; burning metaphoric holes into my body. I walked towards the: too physically close to be comfortable, couple and smiled. “Hey guys, I only expect PG material here nothing explicit am I clear?” I mocked them. Kim Namjoon lowered his eyes to the floor and his boyfriend squeezed just a bit tighter. I could tell the youngest one was shy. “Sorry Kim Namjoon, I was just kidding, seriously!” Kim Seokjin looked back at me and smiled. “You don’t have to say our whole names you know. You’re our friend just call me Jin and him Namjoon or Nam if you want.” I nodded in approval. I blushed at the word friends. I never knew we were close to that point but you never know right? “So how was your first class?” The oldest boy questioned while looking at my group of friends. I turned and they all tried to look away. “It was... we were with Snape.” Seokjin visibly cringed and whispered: “Poor girl, please don’t hate Hogwarts! Snape makes it look foul though.” He shrugged as if saying he couldn’t do anything about it, he really couldn’t. “Well, I won’t hold you any longer then.” Jin stood up, pulling a blushing Namjoon with him. He walked towards me, patted my hair and left, wrapping his right arm around his boyfriend’s lower back lovingly. “What the hell was that? How do you know each other?” Jessy screeched when the couple were further down the hall. “I might have interrupted them at the luggage drop-off when I arrived...” Four pairs of eyes turned towards me. They looked horrified. “Is he seriously that bad? He seems really nice!” I said nonchalantly. “It’s not that he’s mean. He is just one of the most popular wizards in school. He is really freaking powerful and his family is super rich. They always give funds each year for the students who can’t afford buying material for the school year.” Taehyung spoke with stars in his eyes. They obviously admired Kim Seokjin; if I was honest it was pretty awesome what he did for people who have it harder. With thoughts of Jin’s generosity in mind, we kept walking to get our books for our next class. As we entered a hallway among others, I saw the old woman from the sorting ceremony advancing towards us. “Hello, students, she nodded at each of my friends, and Alicia. Just the person I was looking for.” She smiled, which made her eyes crinkle. “Dumbledore has asked me to come and get you; he has an important topic to discuss with you. If you may, follow me.” The old professor gestured towards the end of the crowded hall and looked at me. I knew I had no choice but to follow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked! Like and comment if you did or if you have suggestions it would give me life!
> 
> -A


	6. Ravagers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo i'm back! I keep saying that.. sorry i guess! I've been busy failing classes!! Anyways enjoy :)  
> -A

“Sherbert Lemon” Professor McGonagall spoke up in front of a bird statue. I was about to ask why she was acting weird, Dumbledore had asked for me it was no time for dessert exchanges with a marble bird! The words died out in my mouth as the marble creature started turning. Literally. It. Was .Turning. My eyes widened. I wasn’t used to all that wizard stuff yet! I didn’t even have a wand. Maybe that was what Dumbledore needed to see me for... My old professor gestured for me to climb the stairs that had apparently been behind the bird’s spread wings. I snapped out of my daze and I nodded politely to my elder and climbed the stairs.

When the spiral of bronze stairs ended I found myself in front of a door. Without any indications as to what to do, I simply knocked on the old wood and it opened itself. Honestly, nothing surprised me anymore. When I entered the room it was silent. A big wooden desk is the first thing I saw. Behind it was Dumbledore, with his grey beard and his magnificent robe. As I walked towards the old professor, I noticed a wall covered in frames of people sleeping. I assumed they were important to be on that wall. When I finally made it to the desk, I noticed an assortment of silver tools. To which I didn't know the use. "You must be wondering why I brought you here Alicia." A deep wise voice startles me out of my investigation of the office. Considering the question, I nod. "Well if you don't mind sitting down, I’ll explain everything for you. First off, welcome to Hogwarts, I hope everything is to your taste?” Dumbledore looked at me through his half-moon spectacles, I nodded. His smile made his eyes crinkle, he seemed happy. “That’s great, I’m glad you like it here. Anyhow, I think we need to talk about some very important matters, you don’t mind missing class? It will only be for today I swear.” He looked up at me once again, seeing I was okay with it he continued. “Well Alicia, I’m sure you are wondering why we hadn’t invited you to this school before last week,” he didn’t wait for my answer, “I will put it simply for you, your grandmother found a way to hide you from us. I assume she kept in the shadows ever since your parents passed, correct?” The thought of my parents jabbed at my heart, I simply nodded in agreement. “I won’t elaborate on that I promise. I simply need to explain something to you. Please try to remain calm, this subject might be quite hard to hear about.” Hearing those words, I braced myself on the chair, my nails digging into my palms, I trusted the professor and I wanted to comply. Seemingly reassured he kept going, “I will not extend this, I need it to be short and sweet so you can understand easier.” The wizard took a deep breath, “You have been lied to about the cause of your parents’ death.” 

My breath caught in my throat, the words echoed in my head but I never spoke, I needed to know more. “ Now I’m very sorry to be bearer of bad news. But I am the best person around to tell you this, I didn’t want your classmates to tell you things you weren’t aware of.” He took another solemn breath before continuing. “ Alicia your parents were murdered by some people from a group called ‘The Ravagers’. Those people are horrible wizard criminals that seem to disappear everytime we come close to catching them. Your parents were both very important people in arresting of this group of people. They were the only ones to catch a Ravager. They even saved hundreds of wizards, when a building was burned down by the group, by warning them before it happened. Unfortunately, the group was very unhappy when one of their members was held hostage and their plan had failed, both because of a certain couple. The reason why you have lived with your grandmother all your life is because you survived that night. The night The Ravagers took revenge on your parents for ruining their plans. That night, when I went to your parent’s house, all that I found was a young baby girl sitting in the middle of a dozen Ravagers, all unconscious. And that baby girl had a bird shaped scar from the blade of a knife.” 

Dumbledore had spoken very fast, I had to process the words in my head before realizing what he had said. Everything was confusing yet I understood everything. I had questions, so many questions, although there was one I most need an answer to. “Sir, what did I do to those men, or Ravagers, whatever you call them?” Dumbledore nodded, probably to himself, he had expected that question for sure. “Even I don’t know for sure Alicia, but there is one thing I do know. You have special abilities, something I have never seen in my long life.” Taking in the information, I nodded. What kind of abilities was he talking about? So many questions, but not enough answers . Dumbledore probably knew my thoughts were a jumbled mess because he then reassured me. “Alicia, if you ever have questions about anything, I’m always available. Just say the password downstairs and I’ll make sure I’m here to help you.”

As I walked back from Dumbledore’s office, I felt my mind race with thoughts on everything. I continuously looked at me scar, thinking about the night, fifteen years ago when my parents were apparently killed by a ‘burglar’ in the house. Somehow, I wanted to be mad at my grandma for lying to me all those years, but I realized she was probably doing it to protect me. If what Jeon Jeongguk had said was true. I was being searched for, and not by the type of people I could talk it out with. With all the questions in my head, and still no answers, I slowly walked to my next class. Hoping my transfiguration teacher wouldn’t mind my tardiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Did you like? If so, leave kudos and comments they give me lifeeee!!  
> Bye!!   
> :)  
> -A

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first attempt at fanfiction so please be bearing it's probably horrible! I would love if you could like and comment if you I should write more chapters or not 
> 
> -A


End file.
